One Step in the Grave
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Leo in a mist of a battle and keeps being pulled out of reality and some haunting voice keeps wanting his attention. What is going on? Will he ever escape this fantasy, will his enemy kill him before he can? Who is this voice and why does it want him to follow it?
1. Chapter 1

**One Step in the Grave - Part 1**

This story is a four part story about Leo for alessandradc first place winner of the Halloween contest on  
TMNT-FAN-GROUP on DA  
 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: There is a lot of Violence, metaphors and hidden meanings (Read between the lines...)  
**

* * *

Dripping down his built frame, the mix of sweat and rain covered his slick green skin, thanks to his bandana it soaked up the most of it protecting his eyes that focus on the black figures before him.

His breathing hoarse and his body aching, he planted his feet for another round.

He was surrounded by four large, daunting shadows; their only purpose was that they were there for him and him alone.

How foolish was he to think it was safe for him to take a quick breather and race upon the rooftops on this dreary day?

Even with the cover of night they found him, they didn't hesitate over his appearance assaulting him without question.

Who were they and why were they so adamant to kill him?

His blades clashed against his opponents, which were neither mere ninjas nor some jokers thinking he was some easy prey.

These humans with their straw hats and traditional clothing, were indeed out of place, then the normal Foot Clan or gangs that plagued this city.

The confusion on who they were, made his blood run cold; they were as he could tell professionals, and he shouldn't tread too lightly around them.

They meant business, and one wrong move on his behalf could mean certain death.

 _(There are only four; if I can keep this up, I should be able to get out of this somewhat alive. If I wasn't alone... No, what am I saying? I'm alone and always have been. I have no family, just me and the world… a Lone Wolf… I survive this far I will not break now.)_

A clash of thunder scattered the sky, reflecting off one of the blades that aimed for his shell, turning around, he intercepted with metal slamming into metal echoing into the night.

 _(I can't lose!)_

"Leo?" a voice called as his dark surroundings were replaced by another. His blades still in hand Leo spun around in a cloud of confusion.

One moment he was battling in the middle of the city in the freezing rain and now was in a house?

Blinking Leo didn't lower his katanas taking in the details of this broken home. Its walls were full of duct tape and there were cracks in the drywall.

The furniture was half broken as the rest was new and untouched.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

The surrounding room out of place gave him no negative vibe; however, the way he came here set all alarms off.

Wasn't he fighting for his life?

Was this some illusion or trick?

He clenched his blade handle hard as he bit his lip, contemplating what he should do, was he in danger?

Was he dead?

Did one of his enemies attack him when he was defending?

There were four after all, and he was skillful yes, he would boast, but he would also admit only to himself; he had his limits or well weakness as he saw them.

 _(I should keep my blades in hand until I know this isn't some trick to make me put my guard down. Still where is this place and how did I get here?)_

Taking a breath to focus, Leo was about to make a step forward knowing standing still wouldn't solve a thing, suddenly his hands felt light as if he wasn't holding his weapons.

In a panic, he flashed a look at his empty hands in complete bewilderment.

How could anyone be able to disarm him so quickly and without him noticing?

Instantaneously there was another sensation of something else amiss, as Leo checked his sides feeling nothing but his bare skin and shell. He had no belt, and when he looked at his legs and arms, his padding was gone too!

Worse yet, by his motion, he normally caught the tail end of blue, however, he didn't see it, feeling his face that worn nothing at all.

He was stripped down to the nude as he swore someone would point out if he wasn't alone.

"What happened to my gear!" Leo barked in half panic and fear with a hint of anger in the mix.

Everything was in chaos, and he had no clue what was going on.

In the mist of his confusion and frantically looking for clues to point him to a conclusion on what he was experiencing, once again the voice called.

"Leo?" it was faint and appeared to be coming from somewhere within the house, beyond the door that was across the room.

"This must be a trap," Leo said, then peered over his shoulder to see if he could find another exit.

To his dismay where it appeared to be once a door since there was evidence with the welcome mat upon the floor and the door frame, there was nothing but a solid brick wall.

"I fear I never enter from there... but then again, I don't even know how I got here either way..."

Swallowing hard, Leo sighed tapping his finger on his thigh, he didn't like this, he felt at a disadvantage and had little knowledge of his true predicament, nor what was the best course of action to take.

Was he to stay here and wait until something or anything that could shed light to his situation, or was he to dare venture in?

This could be some sick game all he knew, those four elite ninjas; he thought the name fit them well, could be behind this.

They started off by attacking him and next placed him into a moment that made no lick of sense to break his spirit and willpower, just before killing his body then casting his own soul to a spiraling damnation.

"Leo?" the voice once again beckoned him as the door before him slowly started to creak open.

Springing to a defensive position, Leo brushed his right leg back and left leg forward, balancing himself, he raised his arms, clenching his fists.

He reminded himself to focus and not allow distractions to hinder him, no matter how bleak he felt, how bizarre this maybe for him, he needed to focus and not be caught off guard.

His breath slowing down into a rhythm his eyes targeted the door area, yet scanned the room for any other movement at the same time.

Anything could be hiding in the shadows, ready to pounce on him.

The door reminding him of some horror movie clip, Leo desperately told his mind not to wander, he hadn't the time nor the luxury for such games.

Even so, he couldn't get the imagery out of his mind's eye; this would be the moment something big and hideous rush into the room...

Blinking at the empty space showing there was another room similar to this when it came to its condition, Leo was confused; he would figure to see someone even a glimpse of a shadow.

However, that wasn't the case at all. He was still alone, that was until the voice carried by an invisible wind met him.

"Leo?"

With nobody to claim it, Leo reluctantly eased up and then cautiously walked forward towards the door in question.

Once he made his way to it, he could see the coat of dust that was plastered on the doorknob, yet no finger prints or any kind of disturbance. Did the wind open the door?

"Leo?"

Hearing the voice again Leo sighed, stepping beyond the threshold, "This better not be a trap..."

With a hiss, Leo grabbed his side, and he could hear the sound of one of his own blade's echo as the metal crashed down on the cement roof.

Terror flashing over his face, his confusion deepened, what was going on now?!

Taking a quick look around, he was outside and the rain pounded against his shell, his side was burning and when he removed his hand, it was painted with crimson.

His hand trembling, he blinked at it; he could see his gear was on once again.

Was the house an illusion or worse a hallucination?

Did they do something to him to break him out of the realm of reality, unable to see what was real or fake?

Either way, what it may or may not be, could very well be the move that would bring him to his death.

The shadows playing around him dancing in a mocking tone, Leo flashed up in time to see something coming towards him, countering the attack; he stepped forward with his only blade clashing against the oncoming spear.

Once in contact, he twisted his wrist, then moved his body swiftly to one side, allowing the spear to advance and making his foe closer.

Having the human in an ideal range and his spear moving down his blade, Leo thrust his elbow back smashing into the man's face.

A sickening crunch came after as the cartilage shattered and Leo at that second he gave himself his advantage.

Moving forward not in a lock hold with the spear anymore, he discovered where his lost blade was, aiming his efforts to retrieve it.

In the mist of this action, he dropped onto his knees sliding forward and tilting his body backwards, avoiding the side swiping of a blade that was aimed for his chest.

This was one of those moments padding came in handy. Sliding to his weapon, he grasped it in the nick of time, to parry the next attack.

"LEO!"

Startled by his name being called by the mysterious voice, which now sounded familiar on a new level, Leo lost his footing slamming face-first into the wooden floor.

The hard wood warm against his stinging beak he scrambled to his feet in terror; his body shook as he spun around finding he was not out in the open, yet in the house beyond the threshold he was aiming for just before he was thrown back into the fight.

"What is going on!" Leo panic, coming aware he was unarmed. Recalling his side was bleeding a moment ago, he pressed his hand at his side to reveal he had no such injury.

There was no pain.

"I'm hallucinating! I must be fighting, but how do I prevent them from killing me if I'm stuck here?!"

"LEO!"

The voice demanding his attention Leo whipped his head towards the other side of the room that showed two things of interest. One was a door on the main level that he was on and a staircase that led up to the darkness.

"It must be a hallway, so where do I go? I need the exit out of this illusion before those ninjas end my life."

"Leo please…." The voice not as harsh then before called him, it was sad, and it was like it was pleading with him. The two-words that were simple did some how pulled his heart strings.

Heading for the stairs, Leo could swear it came from above, so that was his way out?

His hand ghosting the railings it was rough, and he hissed a moment after feeling something piercing his skin. Removing his hand, he blinked at the sliver in the palm of his hand. Taking his nails, he managed to pull it out.

"Leo I didn't mean to…."

Looking up Leo stared into the darkness, why was it apologizing?

What was it and why did it feel familiar?

Placing his foot firmly on the first step to determine if it was sturdy, Leo held in the anxiety that was boiling up.

Part of him wanted to tear up the stairs to get out, as the other side told him, he was best to take his time, or he would regret it.

Taking the reasonable route, he took his time as something else caught his eye and depressed him as well.

Leo felt like he should be able to recognize the images that hung upon the wall on his right, they were picture frames that started from one end and ended at the top.

Each from the looks of it was carefully crafted as if the pictures they contain held much importance.

Nevertheless, each was blurry to him, no matter what he couldn't make them out.

"Are they naturally distorted or am I seeing things… Why do I feel I should be able to see what they are, like I had forgotten something?"

"Leo please… don't… please I beg you!" the voice crying, made him clench his chest as he found himself rushing up the stairs.

Something in that voice made him panic like he had to answer the person and he desperately had to find them!

Reaching the landing, Leo paused, casting his gaze down the long hallway with door frames yet with no actual doors within their spaces, only a wall. Someone didn't want him to venture or was it snoop around?

The only thing there was, was this large cracked window that someone duct taped and used cardboard to repair it.

The window by appearance seemed sad, lonely and hurt.

Taking a gulp, Leo moved forward to pass the fake doors towards the lone window.

Once there, he suspected a dreary scene yet instead, he could see the backyard, he assumed it was.

The sun was bright and warm, on the green lawn was a playset that appeared brand new and waiting to be played on and there was something else, a toy. The toy was a plush bear in the middle of this set, with its brown round head facing up at him.

Blinking at the bear, Leo pressed his beak and hands to the window, then suddenly a flash of lightning commenced as he could see himself fighting the ninja's and he wasn't winning!

His eyes widening, his stomach turned; he needed to escape this fantasy and back to reality right away, all considering he was getting slaughtered out there!

Stumbling back to make a run towards the stairs, he had only one other option to escape.

He had to make it to the door that was beside the stairs on the bottom floor!

His body ready to turn was unexpectedly burdened by some unknown force, and immediately he experienced much pressure pushed down upon him, making his knees buckling underneath him.

Looking up hastily to see what was using so much force upon him, his blade creaked and shook.

He was locked into a battle of brawns with the dark figure, as the other shadows closed in; he was back to reality.

(I need to get an advantage before… before I lose my mind again. They must have poisoned me!)

Grinding his teeth, Leo cried out poring all his strength forward to drive the human back.

With some success, Leo roared freeing one of his blades slashing back the weapon that was going to stab his chest. Twirling his body around the foe as he swiped his leg up, kicking the guy in the middle of the back making him fall forward.

The other two on him now moved swiftly as he dodged both weapons and legs.

Somehow managing to place some distance from his enemies, he took a breath to collect his thoughts and evaluate his predicament at the current moment.

The fourth was back on his feet, and Leo took notice the man he broke his nose seemed unfazed by that blow.

 _(Here they come!)_

"LEOOOOO! PLEASE! I'm begging you… please…"

His shell coming into contact with the wooden floor, he wondered was he always going to fall? Overhead not to his surprise was the window.

He was in the house; it was becoming a habit he noticed, when every time his name is called, he returns.

Why and who is calling him!

Rising to his feet, he brushed himself off, not bothering to give the window another glance. He had the dreadful feeling, he would repeat things, and all he wanted was to make sure this time around he left for good and not return.

With that, he headed down the stairs and made his way to the door on the bottom and opened it up.

The turtle taking a big breath he embraced himself before stepping inside.

To his surprise, he didn't snap back to reality yet stayed within this fantasy.

It appeared to be a kitchen with all the furnishings. Some of the dishes he could tell were clean, while others were broken and some appeared that someone attempted to repair them.

"That feels to be the main theme here, like this house represents a personality of its owner. It has character… Like a person that is quick to anger, which is the damage areas, yet feels guilty for their actions, which could be the repairs. Then the doorways that should be there, but inaccessible, as if the person blocks others to see who they are or could be? As if they allow their one emotion of anger as their shield."

Pondering on it, Leo sighed tilting his head to the side that revealed yet another door.  
Could that lead to the backyard?

"Then the backyard, untouched… why? Like the person fears to go there? Is it that they're concerned that part of them would be also become so damage… This house is damaged… torn, yet someone tries to mend it regardless how ugly things get, like they want to keep it altogether…"

Heading towards the door, Leo didn't have to turn the knob to know it wouldn't turn. He figured with all the evidence presented to him, and the condition of this house that area would be restricted, yet he knew he had to go there.

The bear seemed significant, something he should know, something he needed to get to…

"Now where would the key be?"

He turned inward scanning the room, then finally rested his sights on the fridge with a cookie jar on top.

It was the only thing in the room that was the cleanest and out of place. It seemed oddly familiar too.

"It doesn't hurt to try," he told himself arriving at the fridge and actually had to go on his tippy toes to reach the jar.

Once in hand, he placed it on the counter examining it. Why was it so familiar? Shrugging, he opened it as the voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Come on Leo! He will not notice if we just take one," the voice spoken yet was younger than the previous one.

"Yes, he will, Raphie…" Leo found himself answering back.

A vibe hitting him so hard, his hand shook and dropped the jar's lid that shattered into pieces on the ground.

Why did he say that and who was Raphie? His heart-pounding Leo held the edge of the counter with all his might to prevent himself from collapsing. His mind wandered, and he felt like he truly did forget something important.

"Who is Raphie… Raph… Raphael…" Leo slurred in confusion.

Once the name was said in full, the door to the backyard sprang open on command.

The sun rays creeping in Leo moved in front of it trying to see if he could catch the tail end of who might have unlocked it and open it.

However, like the first door in this place, there was no evidence anyone even opened it.

"That wasn't the wind this time," Leo admitted feeling his hands still shaking in guilt?

Why was he feeling guilty for? Closing his eyes, he took a breath as the voice came again.

"Leo… please don't give up…" the older voice came back addressing him.

As it touched his ears, Leo remembered the bear as he opened them again, finding himself outside before the playground and the bear sitting upon the sand looking up at him.

Taking a quick peek behind him, Leo could see the house from the outside; it was red, painted pure red, and only the Hyacinth growing around the house look appealing.

"That is one ugly house," Leo said and then turned his attention back to the teddy bear.

Kneeling down Leo blink at the tatter bear that has seen better days, it looked like someone loved it very much and no matter how worn out it got, the person mended up the bear.

It was like the house, yet this had another meaning, he knew it deep down.

His hands shook when he aimed for the bear, he had to know why this bear, why this place and what was this feeling inside and who was Raphael.

As his fingers grasped the bear, a flood of memories came to him as his eyes started to tear up.

"I will not give up on you Leo, so don't give up on me," Raph said softly.

"Raph…" Leo swallowed hard. How could he have forgotten his own brother?

The bear... That is what was so important of this stuff toy.

Raph took it everywhere when they were kids and what was so significant wasn't that it was his security blanket, but it showed his personality.

No matter what happened to this bear, he wouldn't give up on it and toss it away regardless how damage or worn out it was.

He was loyal and sure he had his moments, but that was just him; he always had your shell… You never felt alone when he was around… For he never gives up, even when he hits rock bottom!

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Step in the Grave - Part 2**

This story is a four part story about Leo for alessandradc first place winner of the Halloween contest on  
TMNT-FAN-GROUP on DA  
 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: There is a lot of Violence, metaphors and hidden meanings (Read between the lines...)  
**

* * *

The rain… the painful cold rain tainted him.

The house once a distant dream, Leo breathed in heavily, as he was plagued by his conclusion he came across.

Before he swore, he was alone, however, he now remembered he had a brother, a brother who no matter what he couldn't place a face with the name, only feelings and some scattered memories.

Why was this happening?

Was he losing it?

The shadows coming forward, Leo pushed the disturbing discovery to the side; he had other things more important to deal with.

"Leo… Leo?" a new voice unlike Raph's called to his soul, this time he snapped out of the rain, into another new place.

Coming face to face to a shopping cart, Leo blinked in astonishment and denial that he was looking at the object.

"Ummm okay…" he muttered, then turned around expecting to be at the house again, rather instead his jaw just dropped in bewilderment.

"What the shell? Is… is this a junkyard?"

Scratching his head, he was speechless, if he was going to hallucinate, he would think it would be a place that wasn't anything then this at least. The ugly red house had more class.

There were mountains of trash as far he could see. Nothing that seemed that maintained any significance at all, why was he here, was this like the house?

Did he forget something else?

Then again, what in the world would he have erased from his memories that were tied to a garbage dump site? Was he a dumpster baby?

Shaking that disturbing image away, Leo moaned, he had no clue where that joke came from, and sadly he felt like if he wasn't alone such a crack would have been told.

"Okay, I wonder if the rules apply here as well? So in turn, I figure out how to advance, and I go back to reality. Even so, how many times am I going to slip to these delusions?" Leo placed his hand against his head, which was pounding on the notion over this nonsense of snapping back and forth as he was.

Giving it a little shake, he slapped his cheeks in order to force him to focus on the current task at hand.

Gawking at his options that were not plentiful or actually helping him feel any better, he started examining the four paths that led to more trash.

Was there even a point to bother putting any true effort to figure out which direction to take?

Closing his eyes, he turned around, it seemed ridiculous, sure, but this way he couldn't over think this decision to the point of madness and more dead end questions.

He didn't have the luxury nor time to do so, though he did ponder if time even moved when he was cast into these fantasies.

So far, he recalled only once a moment at the beginning appeared to be consistent flow with time, however the others were a bit different, since with them, he always snapped back to the exact moment he left.

The feeling of dizziness from his twirling started to rise, he discontinued and opened his eyes staring down at the path he was to try out first.

Realizing maybe that way of picking wasn't the wisest of ideas; he stumbled forward, then slammed his foot against something solid and fell upon the ground in a heap of dust.

Turning around to see what he tripped over, Leo squinted at the dull metal that didn't even shimmer in the pale light from the moon.

Its burnt frame showed much abuse that looked like it was stabbed many times and there was a carving as if someone took a sword engraving the number one on its side.

"Someone really didn't like that toaster…" Leo said dryly, feeling a bit oddly guilty.

Brushing the feeling to the side, which was a bit overwhelming, he sprang to his feet and got on his way.

All around him, he couldn't see anything different compare to the beginning of this labyrinth, or any slight changes during the path he was taking.

The scenery seemed identical, though he did wonder what was up when he came across parts that there were some red flags sticking out of piles here and there.

Was there something to these flags, though they were random the rest of remaining junk hills appeared to be the same?  
Walking to what seemed forever Leo paused, taking a deep breath and looking up to the sky.

He could see the stars bright and wonderful; he would enjoy this if it was real, though in the back of his mind, he was hoping time was standing still in reality, or he was dead.

"Where is this going? What is the point? I need to keep fighting, or they will kill me…" Leo sighed and then jumped when he heard a large crash and he instinctively reared to his right, out of the way of falling debris.

A large mound collapsed and scattered the junk behind him that only covered up the previous path.

If he wanted to go back, he would have to climb, and he could tell that wouldn't be wise, since where he stood, he could see a lot of objects that were hazardous, and he could just in the end injure himself.

All he knew what happens here could very well affect reality, a risk he didn't want to discover nor test.

"Great, now what?" Leo muttered, a bit annoyed; he was planning to head back if this path wasn't fruitful.

Crossing his arms, Leo stared at his feet just coming aware one of the flags touching his toe and attach to it was a plastic bag.

Reaching down Leo picked up the bag, taking notice it had something in it.

The bag that was cloudy white wasn't see through and it was very light. He emptied the bag and watched the little thumb drive fall into his hand.

"What is this," Leo asked himself, examining the thumb drive; he knew what it was, but why was something like this in the middle of nowhere and in a bag? Better question what was on it?

"I need to find something to read it… I don't know why, but I get this sickening feeling it has something on it, I really need to know."

Leo quickly looked around seeing nothing that would be of help, though he doubted this place would have a working computer or one at that. Placing the thumb drive in his pocket, Leo suddenly froze, had he just placed something in one of the pouches on his belt?

Looking at himself, he was still unarmed, not he would suspect otherwise considering at the house, he was naked, yet this time he did have his belt with… a screwdriver on it? His hand moving towards the screwdriver, Leo could feel something amiss, like this didn't belong to him.

"How many times does Raph have to take my stuff!" the voice from before asked, very depressed and upset.

Flashing a look up, Leo swiftly scrambled back to avoid a blade that was coming for his head, the rain now could be felt against his skin, he was back and with a quick evaluation, he didn't have the screwdriver anymore or the USB in his pouch.

"Why do I think they would be with me… that was just an illusion," Leo muttered beneath his breath, not loud enough for his enemies to overhear him.

The other two ninjas not far behind from the first that had attacked him, Leo slashed forwards catching both weapons with his two blades now in a stalemate. If luck was on his side as long the third doesn't go for him, he could handle them, he hoped.

His muscles flexing against the two opponents' strengths, Leo paused in confusion only for a second, as something came to mind.

Did he just say three? Wasn't there four? Confused Leo's head felt groggy; he couldn't figure out if there were three or four of them.

The third shadow re-entering the fight, Leo had to think fast and let go of his struggle in the right moment to take the two opponents off guard.

When they were trying to recover from falling forward, Leo kicked both in the sides and flipped back just to be missed by the oncoming sword from the third enemy.

With some distance once again achieved, he scanned the rooftops, and still he could only make out three of them as his brain told him that was wrong.

"What is going on…" Leo growled, trying to find a way to get an upper hand in this fight, going head to head was only costing him his strength and soon if he wasn't wise he could be drained in no time.

He couldn't allow that to happen, that would let the fatigue set in, and he would be at a disadvantage, not saying he wasn't already.

Taking a breath, Leo was going to execute a plan to set more distance from him and his foes, not that he wanted to run away, but he needed to figure out a way to split them up somehow.

Not even before he took a step back, to turn around; he cursed at the voice, hearing it calling him to its side.

"LEO!"

The world around him violently vibrated and became distorted before his eyes, made him feel car sick as it was replaced with the junkyard scenery.

"Well…" Leo could only say not bothering to be surprised or fazed as he walked forward. He just had to find the next checkpoint, right?

This in a way did give him some time to come up with a plan to use back in the real world; he had to admit.

His mind wandering with each step he took Leo kept fiddling with the screwdriver that was now on his person, along with the drive.

Passing what look like a wooden pole, Leo shrugged and continued on.

It was a moment later that he came across another path that's junk was a bit different than the rest.

Stopping for a moment, he examined the area, then froze as his face twisted in surprise or was he just floored?

There up high on one of the mountains of trash was this fridge and on top of it like it was its thrown was another toaster with the carving number fifty five on its side. As well, it had duct tape of pigs flying wrapped around its broken frame.

Now that he thought about it, all the way he here he kept seeing a toaster here and there with numbers, he just didn't really take notice until now.

To just push it a bit towards the twilight zone vibe as someone he swore would tell him, was this unnatural glowing light, shining on it like it was some holy grail.

"Ummm… this is bizarre… I have no clue what that or the other numbers means nor do I want to…"

"Leo honestly, how many are you going to sacrifice! Can't you just be gentle? I swear you're worse than Raph at times and sadly the toaster is the only thing he doesn't break!" the voice hissed venomously, like it was scolding him.

Turning around expecting to be beak to beak with the stranger, Leo was disappointed to only find more trash, and then he saw something promising that he didn't notice before.

It was a computer, one that had the monitor and base all in one; it looked old, but even where he stood, he could see the port where the thumb drive could fit.

Rushing towards it, he kneeled down in excitement, looking it over.

"Where is the power button," Leo asked.

His thick fingers ghosted the computer over, feeling for anything that could be the button.

After a moment, feeling the PC up, he finally found what he believed was the start up button.

Pressing it, nothing happened as he hissed. "Seriously, why aren't you turning on… oh…" Leo said, embarrassed as he raised the power cord up that wasn't plugged into anything.

"That could be why…"

Rolling his eyes, he stood up taking a gander around, he needed to find somewhere to plug it in, and then he would have to cross his fingers that it would work even with a power source.

Flashing a look up again seeing the toaster, he shuddered, "So I broke it? And the voice keeps mentioning Raph… why?"

Leo found this place a bit more complex than the house was; he placed his hand on his chin as he closed his eyes, backtracking to make sure he didn't overlook something on the way there that could be useful.

It was like this place was more than what it seemed, as if it too had character like the house.

Was this a representation to someone? It would make sense since they kept mentioning Raph and himself, then who is it? Are they as complex as this place?

"This feels like… I don't know…" Leo mutter biting his lip again, "What if this person is like this junkyard, or is it how they see the world? So far, I overlooked everything, never taking the moment to see what is really here, what if they are like that. They see… see what is offered, what others wouldn't take the moment to look at. Smelling the roses…"

Opening his eyes, he longed for this person as much as he did with Raph, he couldn't understand why.

Picking up the computer, he then remembered something he overlooked, the pole from before, wasn't it a power line?

Turning his head back Leo picked it up, heading back carrying the bulky computer, which oddly felt familiar, like he was used to carrying heavy junk around, not for him but for someone else.

Moments later, he found himself at the pole and to his surprise, there was an outlite ready and waiting.

"How did I not see this before? Man the person this place represents must be very observant and open minded… Why open minded?" Leo set the computer down, confused on the last statement.

Plugging in the computer, he crossed his fingers, "This better work," pressing the on button it started to wind up and began to blink off and on.

"That is a good sign I think... So why open minded?" Leo trailed off waiting for the computer to boot up.

Finding a nice spot to sit down, he crossed his legs, "Why did I say that…" his eyes taking in the junk, he came aware there was life here, Geraniums was growing in this place, then it hit him as he almost laughed, "For this is a junkyard, and they don't see it as such do they! This person doesn't see trash, but treasure! One man's junk is another man's treasure…" Leo quoted, taking another chuckle.

"A place with thousands of wonders and discoveries waiting just for them to uncover and create. They are open to the idea anything is possible, that is why this place represents them so well. People only see what they want of him not seeing everything like this place… Donnie…" Leo swallowed hard when he had spoken that name out loud.

The computer beeping at him for a commend, Leo blinked, taking the flash drive and plugging it in, as he did the computer started to make weird odd noises.

At first thinking it was going to quit on him, suddenly, something blurry came on the screen that he could only make out the colors green and purple.

"Leo I don't know how to fix you… I tried everything; I don't know what to do anymore… I failed you…" Donnie's voice rang out of the speakers on the side of the computer.

Blinking Leo placed his hands on it, "Donnie…. Donatello, you do so much, you are not a super hero; you can only do what you can and that is more than enough."

"Leo…, please don't give up… please… I… I don't think this family will survive without our big brother… I can't keep it together like you do. Please don't give up, we are all here for you, me, Raph, …. And ….," The static growing and Donnie's voice starting to fade out Leo freaked out, not believing he was losing his brother again!

In his panic, he slammed his hands on the computer screaming at it, as if that would make if function again.

"Donnie DONNIE! Don't go! I don't know what is going on or what is happening! Please you have to help me!" Leo wailed out in his fear.

He knew full well that Donnie would have the answers; he always has the answers, no matter what he was facing, Donnie always had the answers…

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**One Step in the Grave - Part 3**

This story is a four part story about Leo for alessandradc first place winner of the Halloween contest on  
TMNT-FAN-GROUP on DA  
 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: There is a lot of Violence, metaphors and hidden meanings (Read between the lines...)  
**

* * *

A long shattered breath frozen by the surrounding air escaped him as he shivered, feeling his body succumbing to the cold.

The rain now like ice pellets cooled his body down to dangerous levels. He wasn't sure what he had left, or how much he could dish out.

Now to his surprised there were only two shadows coming for him, he once again swore there were four, then three and at the moment there are only two. What happened to the other two?

Then again, the other question that consumed him, as he leaped to the next building trying not to lose his footing, where were these two brothers of his?

Would they have left him to his own demise? Were they somewhere else in trouble too?

So much he remembered about them, yet the same time, so little he knew who they were or understood what was going on.

Part of him, a small part wanted to deny their existence since it was simpler than this mystery he was trying to solve, yet their voices echoed inside him, chaining to his heart and soul as if they were refusing him to forget them once again.

Landing on one of the roofs, Leo recoiled as his foot decided to slide sharply sideways.

He screamed out in agony when it snapped and popped, then to his dismay, he went face first planting his beak on the ground.

Breathing heavily, and the pain shooting up his leg polluting his lungs, Leo grind his teeth as he turned his body around to enable him to at least sit upright. Once he was sitting so he wasn't putting any burden on his leg, he swallowed hard in a rising anguish.

His ankle was already showing signs of inflammation and he recognized in that moment what he had done to it.

"Oh come on really after everything, I had to break my leg!"

"LEO!" A new voice appeared, beckoning him to ignore his pain and come and play?

The rain abruptly stopped and was replaced by a warmth that smothered him like a fluffy comfy blanket.

Turning his head, his environment came to focus, he found himself seated on a soft carpet that was bright red and before him was a waist high wall with a security bar on top of it.

Was he in a balcony?

Finding his breathing steady and the shooting pain nonexistent, Leo observed his supposing injured leg. It was healthy as it could be and then he caught a streak of blue crossing his line of sight.

Hands going to his head, Leo caught it, his blue bandana?

Taking a fleeting glance over, he was wearing his belt which had the screwdriver strapped to it.

Other than that, the only thing that was new was his bandana.

Ghosting his finger over the screwdriver Leo pondered in confusion. He distinguished that this belonged to Donnie, yet why did he still have it?

Nothing in Raph's house came with him, like the bear, yet this remained. Was this place another thing related to Donnie?

Shaking his head, he sighed, "No it can't be… That voice was neither Raph's nor Donnie's. Then who was it?"

That question wouldn't be solved by him sitting around like a bump on a log; Leo pushed himself off the ground and carefully got back to his feet.

Testing his once injured foot, he swallowed hard, he crossed his fingers that walking around on it wouldn't mess his leg up in reality, worse than it already was.

Confident that he had nothing to fear of such outcomes and he understood for sure it wasn't broken in this dream; he took the chance. Part of him wished in reality, his leg would be affected by this fantasy and was miraculously healed.

The concept ridicules Leo let out a tiresome exhale, although he had to admit at least he didn't have to hop to get around.

Getting to work to solve this new game of who is that voice, his eyes first cast beyond the railing as he could see nothing but eternal darkness.

"Okay…" Leo said slowly prying his eyes from it, which it was leaving him an odd sensation within.

The darkness he told himself was a dead end; he next examined the space surrounding him.

There were old Victorian style lanterns hanging on the walls that illuminated only him and the small space he was trapped in.

The light oddly as he once again glanced over at the balcony didn't pierce that darkness.

As for furniture, there were two old chairs in the same style of the lanterns and behind him was a large, heavy velvet curtain, which hid whatever was behind it.

Inspecting the curtain first, all he found was a brick wall, making him groan in annoyance.

Another dead end determined, he darted a gaze towards the railing. Perplexing as it was, that nothingness allured him, as if there was something there after all.

Taking a step towards it, he clasped his hand on the railing and with the free hand, he placed it straight out. Immediately he could sense an unknown warmth swirling in the air and a surprisingly spark of energy within it.

It caused his fingers to tingle and part of him, deep down, was jolted with an odd sensation of happiness.

Something about it caused him to feel safe and not alone.

Removing his hand, Leo flexed it as he stared at it in wonder.

Another feeling he longed for, was it attached to someone?

Leo lifted his hand again fixated over this darkness, what would happen if he reached out and tried to embrace the thing that was emanating from this feeling?

Would he be able to even touch the individual or would he lose his balance and fall into the abyss?

Smacking his lips together, then licking them, Leo wrapped his fingers around the railing firmly. Then locked his knees against the wall and was about to lean forward to suddenly jump, just when a new and somewhat familiar noise charmed from his belt.

Stumbling back, he lost his footing. With a hiss, he grumbled as his tail slammed on the ground, he had pinned the sensitive body part between the rug and his shell.

Cursing, he curled it out rubbing it gently before curling it under his shell again; he shouldn't have been so careless. He knows the significance in hiding his tail and learned at a young age to land and fall with it tucked away safely, yet here he was making a rookie mistake.

The throbbing taking its time to reside, he took a breath hearing the noise still coming from one of his pockets on his belt. Opening it with caution, Leo awed at the green object.

"What is this?" Leo asked, taking out the hard plastic shell like thing.

Turning it on all of its sides, he had no clue what it could be or how to stop it ringing.

Feeling it over with his fingers, he must have touched the right spot since the shell open up exposing it wasn't just a thing, it was some sort of cell phone.

"A shell cell?" Leo made fun of it over the shape and then paused with the flooding sensation that wasn't actually a joke but an accusation. It was as if that was what the cell was called by its creator.

Flashing on the screen was a mail icon with the words, 'One new text'.

"One new text? From who?" Leo asked suspiciously, glancing around again, still not seeing anything has changed.

The flashing capturing his attention again, Leo shrugged pressing on the image as the icon disappeared and a message replaced it.

 _(Yo Dude!)_ It started off.

"Dude? Who talks like that?" Leo said derogatively, feeling a little irritable suddenly, like someone had pestered him for hours and he was trying all his might to ignore it.

Avoiding rolling his eyes or letting out the sigh that wanted to come out of him, he kept reading.

 _(So Dude, here is the jitz, if you want out of my maze of horrors, you need to play a little game. Don't worry, it will not hurt, instead will be loads of fun! The best part is that you have to find me. Easy right? Pff wrong! Dude you really think I would be say standing behind the curtain to jump out and say here I am… Please don't insult me, I'm the Battle Nexus Champion; I'm not easy to find and I wonder can you do it? Be the hero… the fearless leader?)_

"Hero? Leader?" Leo blinked in question, why did those two words stick out the most to him?

His lip tightening Leo cast his gaze around, so he had to play a game to find out who was behind this place?

This was new... though in truth, this was all new in many ways.

He had to admit the rules in the house and junkyard has been similar yet both had different elements; Raph's house was shut up and Leo had to find his way to the backyard.

The junkyard was a labyrinth and had some disturbing toaster moments.

Flashing another glance over the text, to see if there were any other clues he might have missed read, Leo's eyes danced towards the curtain. Why mention it at all, it was irrelevant then some joke, unless that was the clue?

Leo going back to the text desperately strained his eyes to see the hidden messages between the lines, he finally prided them from the text and then shoved the cell back in its pouch before approaching the curtain.

There was a wall a second ago, so could it have changed?

He clenched a corner of the curtain slowly pulling it to one side, only to his dismay, he saw the same brick wall with no changes.

"Well... that was a bust, if my exit wasn't the curtain. What else stood out... Fearless leader, jump out... can you do it... Oh shell..." Leo blinked back at the railing, he wasn't to jump was he?!

He had no clue if this was a balcony or what form of drop he would face.

Gulping and not sure this was even what the text was getting at, Leo pressed his shell against the wall.

Fearless?

That was over exaggerated.

He wasn't fearless; his heart was pounding he was scared and he felt so lonely.

Who would even call him that?

He only fought those ninjas for self preservation; he wouldn't place himself in such a fight on his own accord.

He wasn't a fool and knew his limits.

Could he trust this person? Can he trust his instincts to do it? Did he have the guts?

"What if I am too high... so high..." Leo shuttered, as the fear of heights claimed him.

"Leo you're so brave!" the voice whispered in his ear, "I never could be as brave as you."

Instantly he shook his head, grabbing it, "I'm not brave! I'm scared! I'm lost!"

"Then find me... you have done it before... you always face your fears head on... for you're the big..." the voice faded suddenly as if it wasn't permitted to reveal any more.

Leo flashed a look up, staring at the darkness and the railing.

"I'm big? Big what?" Leo asked the darkness, clenching his fist.

Grinding his teeth, he narrowed his eyes, he had to find this person for if he does... he knew he would find them too... Raph and Donnie... Why? He didn't know, but his gut told him so!

The turtle braced himself and pressed his one foot against the wall to help him. Afterwards, once he was in position, he tore up the floor, running forward, then grabbed the railing leaping over it.

His heart pounding a mile a minute, he ignored the fear, the doubt; he was going to find him!

With a crash, he let out a howl in pain, grabbing his leg, the agony so tense it made his stomach turn.

The haze slowly clearing he could make out the rain, and feel the cold puddle underneath him.

He was back and he wished it was not so soon, recalling his leg was broken and he was being hunted by at least two ninjas, and the others are somewhere probably stalking him waiting to take him down.

Swallowing hard, Leo tried desperately to steady his breath. The rapid rain that was now pouring buckets was keeping the area cool.

By now, his body was starting to lose what little heat it had left. He was cold... and his teeth chattered and body shivered time to time.

"Hopefully, it will soon numb my leg, so I can at least seek shelter and safety..." Leo let out a whimper of dismay, as he unbuckled one of his sheaths and put away his blades. He was in no condition to juggle them and walk.

With one sword back on his shell and the other in his hand in its sheath, he turned to his side and used the ground and good leg to force himself to his feet.

It was hard when your grip wasn't easy to achieve with the puddles of water making it slippery.

Somehow he managed to stand and he neglected the rising pain and the protest from his body.

With his weapon he used it as a cane, placing all his weight on it and managing to raise his broken leg so it wouldn't drag across the ground.

His vision coming and going, he knew it was the injury affecting his sight, soon it will claim it with other functions and not long after that happens, he will pass out from not just the leg, but him pushing himself when his body needed rest to start healing...

Moving forward was a task on its own, as he was trying to have balance between his good leg and his katana.

One step after another he sluggishly made progress, too slow in his mind though. If he kept this pace, he would be surrounded again soon enough.

"I can do this..." he told himself.

"Leo of course you can!" the voice invaded his personal space in his head, scaring him half to death as he lost his battle with his balance and falling forward.

Smacking his beak to the ground, Leo blinked in bewilderment at the color of red?

The red was from the carpet that he felt against his skin. Leo's head turned in all directions witnessing there were legs in his line of sight, as he questioned what they were from. Were they some kind of chair legs?

Slowly rising up, but not before making sure his leg wasn't messed up and once again noticing he was unarmed, he found himself in a center row in the middle of the theatre.

At his sides, were more theatre seats and all the seats were upright, waiting for someone to push them down and take a seat.

"A theatre? Wait, this isn't a movie one… it has a stage? Why am I here?" Leo asked.

Glancing back up, seeing the balconies, he wondered if he really jumped from there?

Dismissing the possibilities, his eye did dart towards the doors behind him that he figured were not his way out, making him to focus on the stage in front of him.

Nothing happening on stage and there was an eerie silence for company, he took a breath, taking a step towards it. He might find some clues where to find this person that insists him to chase them down.

This was like a game of stealth hunter and oddly, he couldn't shake the feeling this such game was familiar and vivid in his mind's eye.

It was like he played this game more than once, overwhelmed that it was even recently as if such a child's game of capture the flag ninja style, wasn't so much so and he enjoyed it and the thrill the game gave him...

Making his way to the stage that was a fair distance where he started off, he cast his gaze up to the sides taking in the atmosphere that surrounded this place.

It wasn't the same sensation he experienced on the balcony, which was fused with an energetic pulse of overwhelming feelings.

It was a bit lifeless, empty really and there was the impression of loneliness with no audience waiting for the play to perform. To be frank, it was a pity, so sad that no one was there to give it any attention it deserved and hungered for.

Even though the room was deserted and no signs pointed there should be something going on, he felt amiss, as if there was going to be a play performing any moment.

However, with no one to watch it, it seemed such a waste, maybe that is why he was overburdened by this loneliness, or was he just deep down wishing there was going to be a performance, just to cast aside his own true loneliness.

This feeling could be of his own doing, not the location itself or the person he is searching for either.

His eyes following up the side walls, there were these large format posters plastered to the walls, with someone on them, yet the person was fuzzy out of focus, as if he couldn't make them out.

In the middle of going to scan the other wall, when his eyes whipped by the stage, a light suddenly came on making him pause in his tracks forcing his attention towards the center stage.

The dark stage coming to life, one solo stage light shone on the center and to his right, he could hear some movement and shuffling.

In the corner of his eyes, the closest seat to him moved down to invite him to sit down.

There was an overpowering feeling he must take it, so he did.

Once he was seated there was a whooshing sound and some back drop of a cityscape came down to view. The speakers overhead turned on pulsing out wind and the beating of rain.

The scene so vividly familiar, Leo swallowed as his knuckle started to ache. Lowering his sights on them, he came to the realization he was holding onto the back of the other seat and his knuckles were white from his tense grip.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves and the butterflies in his stomach, he dared to look up as some wooden puppet on strings came trotting onto stage that actually looked just liked him?

The puppet's details were impeccable, all the way down to his weapons and his features.

The only one thing it had, he did not in reality, was the screwdriver on his belt.

What was so important about that?!

Wanting to stand up and ask who was performing this play, and why he was the main focus, suddenly his shell cell vibrated in his pocket with no sound this time around.

Taking it out before he crashed the party, there was a message with an urgent emote attached, waiting for him to take a look at it first before acting.

(Shhhhh dude, don't ruin the play, we are all eager to watch it!) The text told him in bold thick letters.

Blinking at the message, he suddenly felt eyes on the back of his neck.

Leo nervously turned his head around, shock to see all the seats were down and filled with black figureless people; they had no bodies nor features to make out, just some mass. They were all shadows, the captive audience... You...

Swishing his tongue in his dry mouth to moisten it, Leo let out a little breath through his lips as he attempted to ease up, fearing if he did interrupt the play, he would regret it.

Setting his eyes on the stage it continued as if it was waiting for his divided attention and no others. As if you the readers were just there to bear witness the events to unfold when he was ready.

The puppet Leo came back to life and walked to the center of the stage. With the audience waiting he stood tall and heroic, then grabbed the screwdriver letting out a sigh, then putting it back on his belt.

"Donnie better appreciate this, with all the amount of screwdrivers that are out there.. and he just had to have this very one? What is the difference to the ones that - has at her apartment?" the puppet Leo complained, not in his voice of course, but someone mocking it, which did give Leo shivers on how well of a job they did.

Was it the voice that he was trying to find? Was he the one putting on this show?

The puppet stretched to the sky and then smiled, as Leo slumped in his chair with a sour scowl. He doesn't smile like that, right?

Does his smile really look so creepy and perverted?!

Puppet Leo looked around and took in a deep inhale before speaking, "Well, at least one good thing came out of this; it's a nice evening with this refreshing rain. With the heat so high the past nights it's so energizing. I should take the moment to go on a run before heading back. I don't believe Donnie is in that dire in need of his screwdriver and I would like to avoid the evening drama... Raph has been so irritated, but who can blame him..." the puppet letting a sigh, more of his own stress, revealed there was something else going on... Like some other past events that brought the character to this point, did something happen to bring him down?

Leaning forward watching the play unfold, Leo was on the edge of his seat and then his heart jumped into his throat.

Suddenly to the left of the stage four puppets which look just like the ninjas he has been fighting, jumped onto stage and attack the puppet Leo without a hint of warning.

Puppet Leo fought with so much skill, yet even all the skills in the world wouldn't help him; the enemy rained down on him with no mercy.

The puppet turtle was getting his shell kick and as he was, Leo noticed one thing he did not, until now... They were forcing him to flee, yet to where? Home?!

Rearing up Leo couldn't hold it in anymore, "Stop! You can't go back you will put your brothers in danger!"

The play made an abrupt stop; the theatre became silent as all eyes were on him. Feeling uneasy, he turned around, swallowing hard, feeling the waves of disappointed targeted at him for interrupting when it was getting good.

He stood there hearing the rising noise pollution of the angry people, muttering between each other for his outrage.

Feeling small now, Leo desperately looked for a way out as most of the audience started to stand up and appeared to be approaching him. Even on stage, the puppets lined up in a row crossing their arms not amused either. The puppet Leo was the most upset, shaking its tiny head and pointing its wooden hand at Leo.

"I... I'm sorry... it's true..." Leo said in a low voice moving toward the center and backing up towards the stage slowly.

His eyes searching still finally fell onto the door to the right, beside the stage that read (Exit).

Taking that as his way out, he didn't want to dare provoke the fandom fans any more than he had so far and he feared what they could do to him if they got their hands on him.

Even if this was an illusion he didn't like the idea of testing any theories at the moment.

Taking a break for it, he ran past some shadows that tried to stop him and he even had to flip over a few to reach the door.

Once there he crossed his fingers it wasn't locked, or he would be screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Step in the Grave - Part 4**

This story is a four part story about Leo for alessandradc first place winner of the Halloween contest on  
TMNT-FAN-GROUP on DA  
 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.**  
 **(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)**  
 **Warning: There is a lot of Violence, metaphors and hidden meanings (Read between the lines...)  
**

* * *

The angry mob raged in a fury, creeping towards him. Leo in his desperation and fear for his life considering who knows what fandom fans would do if they got their hands on him, reached for the handle for salvation.

He pressed firmly down on it and to his luck, it made a clicked and open with ease.

With quick steps, he stumbled through the open door with not a moment too soon; Leo slammed it behind him and fumbled at the lock that was on his side.

His fingers had much difficulty feeling numb with every pounding heartbeat; his breath horse was escaping faster than he could inhale. The anxiety rushing to meet him and greet him, his palms were moist and he could barely make out the handle that he swore was becoming distant as if he was moving away from it.

Hearing the life saving click he knew must be him locking the damn doorknob, he swiftly flipped back regarding how reckless such an action could be not knowing what was behind him.

Time itself, crawling to an alarming slow pace, he couldn't breathe; he couldn't even pry his eyes off that grey metal door. Would it hold? Would he be suddenly swarmed and be fighting for his life here too?

His mind fearful he held his side, desperately catching his breath; this was nerve wracking, waiting was the worst thing one could face. No enemy could bring one down their knees so harshly then waiting could.

The sweat beading on his forehead, his eyes started to water, and the doubt and conflict consumed him.

How long should he stand here? What was behind him? Should he be more concerned to learn what kind of room, he ended up in?

Unlike the other dream worlds, this one had too many dangerous factors and ones that do go out of their way to place him in hazardous situations.

Nothing in the house attacked him or was there this much fear. The junkyard was yes a hazardous place and with its haunting dead, but it still felt safe. This place didn't feel safe; it was unpredictable. Was the person behind this place so too? Where they a psychopath!

Moments later, the door started to vibrate as fists pounding on it, demanding him to let them in.

Shaking his head, the sounds boomed like thunder in his eardrums, Leo took another step back, suddenly surprised when something smacked him in the back of the leg as he let out a yelp.

Falling backwards, his shell ploughed fresh soil and his legs pointed to the air supported by something hard and cold.

Moving his legs to one side slowly to see what attacked him, he turned pure white in disbelief.

He was face to face with a gravestone!

The air around him became heavy with a dense fog rolling in, while he scrambled up to his feet.

His toes curling in the new set grave, he discovered this was what he fell onto; a shiver went up his spine.

Beyond disturbed Leo jumped back onto a patch of fresh green grass growing around the burial site.

His feet pleased with this sensation scrunched to renew his lost comfort.

The calm that was short lived, his eyes began staring at the gravestone and then he dared to let them trail to capture a horrific image that began to burn into his mind.

At first, there was just another headstone, then beyond that was another and yet again be yonder was then another. Each passing one his fear rose and he understood where he was.

Shuddering, he held his sides for warmth, letting out a squeak, "A graveyard!"

The trepidation crawling over his bones, he was flabbergasted. Why was there a door in a theatre leading to a graveyard? Was he dead?!

The dread that they have gotten to him... killed him while he was damned in this hallucination... was overwhelming, he violently shook his head not believing that was it...

He lost the fight; he lost to them and he was now dead?

His mind consumed by the horror, he collapsed onto the ground and lay back onto his shell staring at the clouded sky. Clenching hard at his chest, he started to hyperventilate, he never found out who the mystery person was… He never found his brothers or learned anything more about them…

Leo held his breath to allow the tears filled his eyes; the clouds overhead whirled around before his gaping grey eyes.  
Lost within that moment, something was amiss as he suddenly felt something wet hit his cheek and ran down it. Soon after another joined and actually hitting his eye making him blink from the stinging liquid.

About to rub his eye, unexpectedly a rush of water came down like a tidal wave in one splash forcing him to rear up not to choke on it.

Coughing the water out of his lungs, he hissed from an explosion of pain. The agony familiar, his eyes widen in pure delight to see his broken bruised up leg. He was still alive and back to reality, but for how long?

Taking a gander of his surroundings and became familiar with it, he swiped his sword into his hand.

He was confident he knew where he was now and he strived to get up, but failed.

With a few more attempts to get to his feet ending with him flat in the water once again, he sighed; he had no choice to resort to shuffle toward the other side of this building and use the ledge to heave his body up.

An undesirable doubt building within him with every inch he managed to move forward, he pondered what was the purpose of all this effort he was putting into this? It was not like he could jump to the next building now.

Biting his lip, he took a good look at his surroundings, just noticing there was actually a door not far off. All he knew it could be his only salvation; this could lead within and if he is lucky, he might be able to find a place to hide.

Either way there should be stairs and a railing for him to use to help him along.

Sure, that would be a tiresome task, but it was better than staying in the open and with nothing to really aid him.

Raising his leg, he shuffled backwards, making sure his tail wasn't getting in the way. Inch by inch, he pushed himself towards the door.

"Almost there..."

"Leo come find me; I have a story to tell you!" the voice came back, making Leo curse beneath his breath, of all the times, he didn't need this!

He was so close, shuffling some more hoping he would at least arrive at the door before he was thrown into the fantasy world, his shell hit something hard as he flashed a look over his shoulder, only to have his jaw drop.

"Shell..." Leo gasped, staring at the gravestone that revealed what was written on it, it had no name or words only numbers 04-25-05.

Letting out a sigh, Leo rose to his feet without hesitation crossing his arms not amused.

Not far from him, he could once again hear the pounding on the door that brought him to the graveyard.

The silence looming within here he still didn't understand why there was a graveyard and oddly why the numbers on the gravestone felt important.

There were just numbers right?

Shrugging Leo took in the area with every detail, the voice said to find him right? So that was what he had to do, and maybe... just maybe he could end this back and forth bullshit.

Heading forward, which was the only actual direction he could take, though he could test his right and left, he figured forwards was the best plan of action.

Each stone he passed was different, some seemed older than others, though the numbers were not far off.

It started to seem like the numbers were dates, even so, why some were more damaged and worn down by weather?

For instance, the ones he was gawking at, both head stones were side by side and the one that had the most recent date was almost crumbling.

"What do these dates mean?" Leo asked then heard his cell.

Taking it out quickly, he pressed the message icon before it could even give him the option, he knew he had a new message and maybe it would give him clues.

 _(Dude, time is fragile and some events in them... are harder to cope than others... You know when something really horrible happens, what do you do with it? How do you continue to smile?)_

Confused Leo blinked at it, "What? Time is fragile, and some events are hard to cope... hard to cope? Like something awful happens, you move on... or... or bury it to be able to move on!"

Flashing a look at the stone, Leo understood, "You bury the events that would put you down, in order so you can smile again? For who or why? Why not deal with them... or is it that you couldn't at the moment for you had no time to do so... So you bury them here and the ones that are so horrific... They leave scars... unforeseen scars... Yet you still smile... Oh... shell… Mmmm… Mmm," Leo started trying to say his name but couldn't.

Frustrated Leo yelled only blowing out air. He knew the name; it was at the tip of his tongue, yet no matter how much he tried to bring it to the light he couldn't.

Letting his hands fall at his side, he felt so close yet so far away, "Maybe this isn't where you are... this is a graveyard for your painful memories that haunt you and sometimes bother you... I really should talk to you about this... When I can finally find you..."

Sighing Leo moved on, wondering where he must go, where he must find this person he is seeking and part of him knew time was short, for the clue said so, why bother saying time is fragile, unless he was running out of time?

What seemed like hours, days even, Leo's heart finally lifted seeing something other then the gloomy gravestones. The pain seeing such a mass grave of hurtful memories only pulled his heart strings; it was unbearable to witness this person bottling so much up... just to keep smiling.

There were two doors in the distance, with no visible markings or indication where they would bring him. Soon after he reached them, his cell rang. Leo checked the message and pondered on its words.

 _(What does your heart feel? One way is back to reality; the other is to me, which one is the true door and reality you seek?)_

Rolling his eyes, Leo huffed, "He is really having a ball with this game isn't he..."

Shoving the cell into his pocket Leo placed his hand on his chin, "So one door will bring me back to the rain, which means these delusions will end... But the other will bring me to him, and I can find out who he is. So what does it mean the reality you seek? If I pick the door with him that isn't reality or is it… why did he have to say that... why?"

Pressing his hands on each door, Leo was flooded with overwhelming emotions, the door to his right was back to the roof and rain, and the other would lead him to the one that was playing this game.

Closing his eyes, he felt torn, part of him, a dark part wanted to take the right door, yet the lonely longing part wanted to take the left.

"What should I do... Donnie, Raph... what would you do?" Leo asked the two brothers whom he swore, deep down, still held his heart and soul, so he wouldn't forget them.

As if there was a guiding hand, he felt something wrapping around his left hand and pulling it towards the left doors handle.

Flashing his eyes open Leo could see a faint red and purple ribbon that came from nowhere. Was this his brothers guiding him? Was that the correct path he was to take?

"Okay, I will give," Leo caved in, grabbing the handle and turning it. He came this far; he journeyed through two brother's worlds so far; he couldn't just give up until he finds out who this person is.

The door slamming open, Leo blinked finding himself in the middle of the stage and the backdrop of the city behind him.

The door that he had use was now gone and before him was the rows of seats that wasn't filled like before, just one seat was occupied by one lone shadow.

"Mikey... Michelangelo!" Leo yelled out as a smile came on the shadow's lips.

"I knew you could find me bro... I've never given up on you. I knew I can be a pain at times, but that is who I am and I will always have your shell and..."

Leo smiled, looking at his hands, "And make me smile and give me the strength to... to be your leader..."

"Yeah dude... you know we always have your shell right?"

"Of course Mikey," Leo said, raising his head and then shrieked in horror as he was face to face with his enemy that stabbed his blade into Leo's plastron.

His eyes widening, Leo was in the rain again and the theatre was gone, so was Mikey. The ninja curled a wicked smile at Leo, "The end is now," it taunted.

The ninja's voice which was the first time Leo heard one of them have spoken, ran chills down his spine.

Its voice was… his very own!

The ninja changing its form suddenly grabbed his belt and tossed him away from the door, Leo was attempting to reach moments ago.

His body slamming to the ground hard, Leo let out an agonizing moaned, turning on his side to witness the ninja who now looked fully like him, a shadow representation of him, approaching him as it mocked him.

"You're weak! You're pathetic! You couldn't even handle four elite ninjas! What kind of ninja are you?" The words like poison made Leo sick to his stomach as images flash of an event that was similar to this, yet forgotten.

It was based on the play, he interrupted as he recalled. He was hunted down by four elite ninjas that no matter what he did, he couldn't defeat them or really defend himself.

He was too weak to handle them, he...

"You led them to your family! Which only put them in immediate danger! You are nothing but a coward!" the shadow Leo roared twisting its blades in a circular motion, "You couldn't face them so you ran like a pathetic little child! How disgraceful for a ninja, what honour do you hold Leonardo?! NONE! You don't deserve to live any longer! You are a shame to your family and should die for your disgrace you brought upon them!" The shadow raged rushing forward.

The other him, the dark side came towards him; Leo just laid there in his own shame, "You're right..."

"No, he isn't shell for brains!" Raph barked catching one of the blades that were aiming to kill Leo.

Following his brother, was another voice, "Besides, if he was right, why would we still stand beside you?" Donnie's voice came next as his bo staff stopped the other blade from the assassin.

"Bro, we told you we followed you since we believe in you, as you believe in us. Look you found us again, even in here. We are waiting... please come back to us, we miss our big brother," Mikey was behind him, placing a kind warm hand on his shoulder.

Leo's eyes looking at each brother, he bit his lip, "But he was right, I'm weak I brought shame..."

"Fuck off Leo!" Raph growled.

"We are your strength! That is what makes us a team Leo. None of us would possibly be able to defeat them on our own," Donnie pointed out.

"Leo, that freaky shadow is wrong for," Mikey gave Leo a hug and a smile, "You are strong and you survived when no one else would in your situation. Why do you think you're here? You are still alive, but he," Mikey pointed to the shadow, the pending darkness, "Wants you to give up, don't let that part take you down; we need you!"

"Mikey..." Leo held onto his arm closing his eyes as his two brothers pushed the shadow away from them all. Two hands suddenly met him as he reopened his eyes and Leo took Raph and Donnie's hands rising to his feet realizing he wasn't injured anymore.

"Donnie," Leo nodded to Donnie, and turned his head to Raph, "Raph," Leo armed his self narrowing his eyes at the dark part of himself that had given up, "Let's finish this together! As a team... as brothers!"

Raph grinning cracked his knuckles and licked his lips, "Oh, I had been waiting for you to make the order Fearless. It's time to show this shell head, who is really in charge and that you aren't ready to kick the bucket!"

Donnie rolled his eyes and then chuckled, "Well, I am thinking the same thing, but not so dramatic as Raphie here, but I too am tired of him pulling you down. It's time to end this nightmare and have you back again."

Mikey leaped beside Donnie, he grinned cheek to cheek, "No prob bro, with the battle nexus champion on your side..."

"Mikey!" all three yelled at him. Of all the times, he just had to boast about his winnings doesn't he?

Letting out a hearty laugh, Mikey smiled brightened, "Okay, okay, fine, I will give Leo the spotlight this time around. Let's show them how we brothers work together!" Mikey turned to Raph and Donnie, "Good enough?"

Donnie waving his hand, then sighed, "So so. I give you a three compare to Raph's five and my six."

"YOU SIX!" Raph narrowed his eyes at Donnie, "Like hell, you got the score of six! Mikey with a three is fine... but you with a six and me with a fucken five!"

Shrugging, Donnie chuckled, "Sorry that the math fits Raphie and you can't handle it."

"Why you little fucker!" Raph put his sai away pointed his thick green finger at Donnie's beak, "I think your brain is messed up Donnie-boy, recheck the math and you will see you're below me!"

"I think he might be correct," Mikey jumped in, "I think my number is tooo low being the battle champion, I say I get an extra ten points automatically."

"No way!" Raph reefed at Mikey's mask tail.

Leo standing there watching them play fight; his gaze went back to the part of him that wanted to give up, oddly it wasn't attacking or taking advantage of his brothers' embarrassing argument.

Flickering his gaze to the shadow and back to his brothers it suddenly clicked, he was going about this all the wrong way.

He thought he had to fight the shadows to win, however, he didn't have to; he had to show them he wasn't ready to die and he still had so much to live for.

Allowing a genuine grin on his lips, Leo stepped forward placing his blades away and putting his arms around his brothers, "I think I scored twenty."

"Twenty!" All three whipped their heads at him.

It was Raph who spoken next, "Where the shell do you get that number?"

Shrugging, Leo smirk, "I'm the oldest, so I get the bonus points, as Mikey would point out."

"No way," Raph argued and then his brothers went at it again.

The more he interacted with this silly dispute the more the shadow faded until it was gone. He had won… yet something else started to happen. The world started to crumble and he feared his victory was short lived.

Suddenly, Leo felt off like something was pulling him. He flew back as he heard a large crash and he felt like he hit a wall.

Sounds of glass shattered around him cutting into his skin and then everything went black, as the pain of it all became vivid in his mind's eye. April's window… the window at her apartment, he was thrown through it wasn't he?

With a shriek of horror, more so he had no clue what was actually going on, Leo reared up in a pool of sweat, as some voices screamed and hollowed in the background.

Within moments, Leo could vaguely see Donnie in front of him, flashing a light into his eyes. The voices around him were mumbled and he couldn't understand as he desperately tried to get free from the white sheets that wrapped around his body.

"Donnie what is wrong with him, why is he acting like this?" Raph's voice came out of nowhere and he was there on him in an instance holding him down, preventing him from leaving the bed.

"I don't know," Donnie answered, "I had never seen any coma patient do this I think... I have no clue this is all too new to me!"

"Coma?" Leo was able to get out and stop struggling, feeling the crawling fatigue set in.

His brothers looking at him, then each other, Donnie was the one that spoken first, "What is your name?"

Leo confused, answered, "Leo well Leonardo if you want my full name... Donnie what is going on?"

"How old are you?" Raph asked next, as if he rehearsed this.

"Twenty nine," Leo answered as his brothers nodded.

"How many fingers am I..." Donnie started to ask only getting a dry response from Leo.

"Donnie, we only have three fingers on our hands, there isn't many options to choose from."

"He has a point there Donnie-boy so guessing wouldn't be hard," Raph admitted having Donnie give him a sour look.

"Well, even so, that doesn't mean I can't see if he isn't seeing double," Donnie responded coldly.

"There are two of you, with two heads. Should I continue?" Leo asked, trying to piece together his crazy dream or was it?

"Now Leo that is a simple guess… fine," Donnie let it slide, placing his hand on Leo's head, then continued the questioning, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Pausing on the question, Leo was about to mention talking to them on the roof and arguing over points, but he knew that wasn't the question. "The elite ninjas and… they threw me into April's window. After that I can't remember what happened."

"They attacked and we escaped. All of us, safe and sound," Raph quickly added so Leo's anxiety wouldn't form over the idea his family could be in danger or worse.

"So no one is hurt?" Leo flashed a look at his brothers wondering where Mikey was.

Placing a firm hand on Leo's shoulder Donnie shook his head gently, "Don't worry, no one is hurt and we are safe as Raph had mentioned. Only you sustained any injuries and was in a coma because of it."

"How long?" Leo asked next. Before Donnie could answer there was a flash of orange and something green jump into the air and wrapping its arms around Leo's neck.

"LEO!" Mikey cried as Raph huffed by Mikey's actions, and Donnie scolded him for being so rash.

Ignoring his brothers, Mikey smiled and hugged Leo all the more than whispered into his ear, "I knew you would find us bro, even in that place."

"Mikey?" Leo's eyes open widely, did he know?

Not getting a response from his kid brother, Leo sighed embracing him, "Thank you Mikey, you do have my shell."

Mikey churring in delight, the other two brothers look upon them in confusion.

"I will explain later… but for now I'm hungry. Is that okay with you Donnie?" Leo asked, receiving a nod from his purple mask brother.

"Good," Leo said happily, relieved he was finally home with his brothers and not one step in the grave.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
